


~Proof of Love

by MirSama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Science, Sexual Content, Sweet, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirSama/pseuds/MirSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a future  not to far from now , science has succeeded in creating the male womb enabling  previously  infertile people  the ability to conceive and carry a child themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cravings and Cleaning

levi groaned as he rolled over in bed attempting to get himself comfortable , at this late stage in his pregnancy all the nurses had suggested that he spend most of the time on his side and make use of one of the many styles of body pillows that currently covered over half the bed, Erwin had gone a little overboard when given the task of fetching one that would be suitable.

                         with a audible tsk from his lips he sits up and glowers at his husband, the large eyebrows that he normally adores, now annoying him beyond all reason, with a sudden sharp poke of his finger he presses in between them "wake up idiot" -he demands in a annoyed voice, Erwin for his part  slowly opens his eyes, blinking the sleep from them and wakes as quick as he can" mm yeah love" he rumbles out in a deep low voice tinged with sleep, that would normally sends shivers of pleasure running down Levis spine, but now simply makes him more irritated "I want Mcdonalds ice cream and a large fries... now... and i am uncomfortable and i cant move properly" he complains, petulantly. -Erwin nods stretching his arms out to shake the sleep from his limbs, his broad muscles rippling in the dim light from the open bathroom door-" of course Babe... anything else while i am gone?" -he plants a fond kiss on levis forehead before he swings his legs off the side of the bed and into the slippers that he keeps there. although he was only 38 his habits,( as Levi and many of his students would repeatedly tease him about, )were that of a old man.

                                                                     Erwin would almost be humming to himself as he chucked on a shirt and some pants and retrieving his keys he would leave quickly once would swear there was even a spring in his step, Levi watched him leave with a almost look of disgust on his face, how dare he be so fucking cheery when he was laying here uncomfortable and swollen like a fucking beluga whale...... stupid fucking pregnancy .

                                                               He often wondered why he agreed to do this why anyone would do this to themselves  - country to his words however , he would stroke his growing stomach with a tenderness that would seem out of character for him.

                                 Erwin would return soon enough with a chocolate ice cream sundae and a large serve of chips, levis mood improved dramatically upon seeing his spouses offerings and he would adjust himself back against the pillows , a slight scowl on his lips as he sunk slightly into the soft masses that scattered the bed , with a curse he picks them up and begins to throw them off the bed , his obsessively clean nature at odds with his need to find some form of comfort this late in his pregnancy finally he was able to obtain some semblance of comfort and he would hold his hands out for food.

                                                              he was unfortunately a small man... and his husband was a good foot taller then him, sadly it seemed although the child or children that were growing in the artificial womb inside him took after their father rather then himself and it hampered his ability to move drastically, aside from short bathroom visits... he was by doctors orders confined to the bed, the womb  a new invention and he was amongst the first to have access to it, thanks in part to the fact its creator Hanji Zoe was child hood friends with the both of them,

                                      They would delight in coming over to view levi and take advantage of the opportunity to tease him more which would make his already sour mood .. worse, , a low chuckle sliding from Erwins mouth as he handed over the food and pressed his lips to levis cheek-" Asshole... This does not mean i forgive you" -levi mutters between dipping his fries in the sweet ice cream concoction a look of almost satisfaction on his face as he reclines against the pillows and devours the food his free hand resting protectively on the swell of the belly,

                                          careful not to jolt Levi and make him spill anything, Erwin rose from the bed and began to pick up the pillows, placing them in the closet so that once levi is satisfied and full  ,he does not start to complain about the state of the room ,

                                                even though he was confined to the bed , he was a stickler for cleanliness as much as always, he had argued with Hanji, and finally he had been allowed to have 2 showers or baths per day , grumbling a little Hanji had agreed to this point provided that they would be the birthing surgeon and god parent of the child or children.. reluctantly Levi had agreed.

                                                      once Levi was done with the food , he would slowly raise himself from the bed, having to perform a ungraceful shuffling movement to get himself completely off the bed, pausing for a moment he would hold onto the wall as he waddled to the bathroom , turning the water on he would begin to run himself a deep bath,-

                 using the running water as a cover he would begin to perform some small exercises just some basic leg stretches and  the like .. but even this would put a deep scowl on Erwin and Hanjis face as they were determined to keep him as immobile as possible

 ,                                                     no matter what they said he was not one to just take everything sitting down , and he was determined to keep himself in top condition, Standing before the full length mirror that glided their sleek bathroom, levi began to inspect himself , assessing the condition of his body , he was not vain about his appearance, but he was careful to keep himself in shape. during this pregnancy he had lost a small amount of muscle tone in his arms and legs as the hormones in his body softened his entire appearance, rounded the slope of his shoulders and made his chest puff up slightly as if milk could be drunk from his nipples , he would run his hands over the large stomach that distended from his form, a unbidden smile on his face as he lovingly caressed the swell-

                                         Erwin had been attentive and careful since day one to make sure to massage him daily with a special oil that helped the skinhead and stretch easily without tearing. As he turned around to check on the bath and turn it off preparing to enter and feel weightless for the first time in months, he would feel a sudden sharp kick to his bladder making him double over with the sudden urge to urinate.

                            with a groan he waddled towards the toilet huffing a little at the fact he now had to sit down to take a piss , in the other room his husband would hear the noise and concerned called out for him- .. Babe you alright in there? -Levi rolls his eyes and replys, obviously annoyed- " Can't a man take a fucking shit in peace these days"-the only reply he would receive back would be a low chuckle that echoed slightly .

                      ((and.... thats all... for now anyway... so much more to come O.O so many more tags to add.. please be patient and leave kudos and comments))


	2. In which Things Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip, After Birthing of child/ren also SO OPEN FOR BETA READERS AKA PEOPLE WHO WILL PUSH ME TO WRITE THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been ages.. real life kinda kicked my ass and gave me zero inspiration anddd this just turned into.. I do not even know tbh... disclaimer i own nothing all characters beong to Isayama Hajime

he was exhausted after 15 hours of labor and a C section. But Hanji had been there as soon as they could, even they did not expect him to go into labor so early, the scientist in them overly excited and pleased by the fact that even in this day and age that something like this could still happen and surprise even their more comprehensive technology

 In the pristine hospital room Levi looked down at the bundle in his arms a wisp of blonde hair peeking through the blankets, a strange expression crossing over his face, to a un informed outsider it might have looked as if he was disgusted or angry at the baby, but to the people who knew him closest... it was a look of wonder and awe.

but he was finally holding their child in his arms, even now he could not believe it and managing to tear his eyes off the precious bundle in  his arms he looks over at his husband in the chair beside the bed with another similarly wrapped bundle in his arms,  crystalline blue eyes looked up to meet his own, signs of tears filling them , and a smile threatening to break his face in two , Levi was the first one to speak “ tch you..“ he  began to say but a soft gurgle broke his concentration  as the bundle in his arms  opened its eyes and looked up at him-

-Erwin for his part had never been so filled with joy, the fact that he had managed to marry the love of his life, was   enough to have made him end his days with Joy, But the fact that they had managed to have not one but two children had almost broken him, he was unable to wipe the smile off his face no matter what he did, 

So, he sat there, his shirt covered in sweat and tears, not having slept for the previous 24 hours, his normally perfect hair mussed, a bruise developing over his left cheek bone where he had made the mistake of telling Levi to just focus on his breathing during the early hours of labor and yet he had never been happier in his entire life.

 

~6 months Later~

 Levi walked into the twin’s room after a short nap during which Erwin had promised that he could easily take care of the twin’s midday nap, to find his 6 ft. 4 husband currently curled up snoring in the cot with one twin on his head and the other one on his chest, both twins awake and babbling quietly to themselves and bouncing on their comatose parent.

 

managing to stifle his laughter he quickly pulled out his phone and took a few photos of them in the cot, before he leans over the frame and smiled down at the twins “hey my little prince and princess did daddy give up on your nap hey? “ the twins smiled up at him their matching blonde hair and blue eyes seeming to shine in mirth, Picking Krista up first he  settled her on one hip then he reached down to pick up Armin a soft smile playing on his features- “ let’s leave daddy to wake up in here alone shall well” then with a twin settled on each hip he made his way into the play room , carefully putting them down  on their play mats he stood up and cracked his back before running over what he was going to cook for dinner that night-

 

Erwin awoke with a start and looking around for the twins he panics a little bit before he realises what must have happened, he then turned his attention towards himself, as his entire body has stiffened during the time he fell asleep and he was now currently very sore and stiff all over-

 

With a loud groan, he slowly managed to pull his large frame from the cot, his joints protesting at the movement -

  Making his way to the kitchen as silently as he could he wrapped his arms around Levi’s smaller form and rested his chin on his head, yawning widely he nuzzled into him happily, Levi leant back into the small display of affection before turning around and looking up at him –“ Go bathe the twins  they will be ready for bed soon enough since.. someone forgot to give them a nap “- Erwin smiles and plants a big sloppy kiss on Levi’s lips- “ As you wish” -Levi blushes and pushes him away- “ get going you old fart  You have to get up if they wake up tonight “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hope you enjoyed please leave me a comment/ Kudos if you liked it and feel free to search me up on insta or tumblr Mir_sama.85 insta and http://mirsama.tumblr.com/ hopefully talk soon all mistakes are my own

**Author's Note:**

> so i attempted to write this when i saw a video clip of students hatching a chicken outside of its egg and it got me thinking soon we will be able to create artificial wombs for anyone who wishes to carry a child plus... i love the thought of erwin and levi with kids *A* i am a sucker for parenting yaois ......this is actually the first Fan fiction i ever wrote so please be kind and enjoy and leave feedback ♥ Eruri is love.. eruri is life♥


End file.
